1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to fishing lures. More particularly, this invention relates to spinnerbait fishing lures.
2. State of the Art
Spinnerbait fishing lures are well known in the art. Referring to prior art FIG. 1, a spinnerbait lure 10 includes a V-shaped wire frame 12 having one end provided with one or more metal blades 14 rotatably mounted thereto, another end provided with a hook 18 shrouded by a filamentary skirt 20, and an eyelet 22 defined at the V-bend in the shank at which fishing line may be attached. The hook 18 typically is a xe2x80x9clead headxe2x80x9d hook; i.e., the hook 18 includes a weight 24, often generally in the shape of a head, at the end of the hook shank 26 opposite the hook barb 28.
While the wire frame has a certain degree of flexibility and resiliency, whether out of the water, during casting, being pulled through the water, or in the water in a relaxed state, conventional spinnerbait lures have substantially the same V-shaped configuration. The substantially constant shape of spinnerbait lures limits their use and their success in hooking and retrieving fish. With respect to the shape, if fish are not attracted to a spinnerbait lure, there is little that can be done during fishing the lure to increase its attraction. Furthermore, when a fish is attracted and strikes the lure, it is a recognized problem with spinnerbait lures that the resilient shaft may cause a fish to bounce away from the hook and be released.
Moreover, the construction of conventional spinnerbait lures does not particularly lend itself to holding scent sprays, which are popular and desirable for attracting fish. Neither the wire frame, the blade, nor the hook is made of a material that holds such scent sprays in the water. Also, the thin wire frame construction limits the amount of color (in terms of surface area) that can be provided to the lure. Color can also be a fish attractant.
In addition, as a result of the shape of spinnerbait lures, the lures cannot be stored in the narrow elongate compartments of conventional tackle boxes.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a spinnerbait lure that can be moved between several configurations in the water.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spinnerbait lure that can be fished to xe2x80x98swimxe2x80x99 in novel ways in the water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a spinnerbait lure that is better adapted to attract fish.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a spinnerbait lure that retains fish caught on the hook.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a spinnerbait lure that is more attractive to fish, and which can hold scents in the water.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a spinnerbait lure that is easy to store in a conventional tackle box.
In accord with these objects, which will be discussed in detail below, a spinnerbait lure includes a chain, a flexible tubing over the chain, a blade coupled to one end of the chain, and a lead head hook located at or adjacent the other end of the chain. A filamentary hook skirt is attached to the lead head hook. According to one embodiment of the invention, the lead head hook is fixedly attached to one end of the tubing. According to another embodiment, the lead head hook is coupled to the chain, but movable relative to the one end of the tubing. A metal eyelet is coupled to a central portion of the chain and extends through the tubing for attachment of fishing line.
When relaxed, the spinnerbait lure assumes a substantially elongate configuration, permitting the lure to be stored in conventional tackle box compartments. When cast into the water and pulled therethrough, the lure assumes a V-shaped configuration caused by the water pressure against the ends of the lure on either side of the eyelet. Then, when slack is provided to the fishing line to which the lure is attached, the lure assumes again an elongate configuration, with the lead head generally down and the blade generally up. The lure xe2x80x9chelicoptersxe2x80x9d through the water, with the blade rotating to affect the lure""s descent and creating a movement attractive to fish. As soon as the fishing line is pulled taught, the lure again assumes the V-shaped configuration.
Moreover, the tubing is suitable for receiving and holding scents, and provides a substantially large surface area for decoration. As such, the head, hook skirt, tubing, and blade can be color coordinated in a manner most effective for catching particular species of fish.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.